batman streets of gotham endgame
by phantanism
Summary: the final story of this saga, and then look for the new saga that countinues this one, BATMAN DARK LEGEND


BATMAN STREETS OF GOTHAM ENDGAME

_**CHAPTER 1 "a friend in need"**_

I lay there on the table as Alfred helps but he seems to only be stalling time before I die. I think this it when I remember Thomas Elliot. My lifelong friend is a surgeon now, he can help. I tell Alfred and he gets the phone emmiditaly. When I go dark and return to vision I'm in bed and I see coffee and the newspaper next to me on a stool. I grab the coffee and drink as I go to the kitchen. When I get there I see Alfred and Tim with Thomas. I just sit casually and Thomas speaks first, "You know you didn't have to get in a wreck for me to come you could have just called", now that I know what he thinks happened to me I can start talking. We talk and have breakfast until Thomas has to go to work.

_**CHAPTER 2 "Christmas with joker"**_

Its Christmas now and crime still lurks, speaking of a certain person joker was spotted in a hot air balloon and I'm flying there in my bat-wing right now. I see the balloon and joker is in it, oh no, he's going to pop it! The statue of a man holding sword will defiantly pop the balloon, but I jump onto his balloon and joker stumbles laughing. "Hello batsy good to see you again but I have to go toodaloo". He swings a giant hammer at me but I duck and kick him. I quickly push left and the balloon descends into the ocean, "No fair, party pooper, no cake for you". I punch him while he laughs at his joke.

_**CHAPTER 3 "dark tomorrow"**_

I leap from the rooftops as I think of how long this city has needed me. When won't it? I remember the days when Harvey was a good cop; he then ran for mayor but was attacked. He became a monster that is now dead. How can Gotham suddenly change, it will always need batman. Talia, she is the priority but I haven't found her, the odd thing is when her father tried to flood destroy Gotham the building he was in collapsed from the bomb Jason set up, he was a man calling himself red hood at that time. All I knew was without Talia to dig up her father he wouldn't return and neither would she. Hopefully it was just her though; hopefully her father can rest in peace. I heard tires screech and saw a truck swerving in the street as cop cars went by with their sirens on.

_**CHAPTER 4 "dark legend"**_

I leap on the truck's roof and it crashes off a bride into Gotham River. As it sinks the man inside is struggling to get his gun so I punch the window and water floods into him so hard he gets knocked out. I grab him by his shirt and swim to shore. I pant and begin to jog so I can make distance between me and the cops. After the incident with Detective Yin being caught by Zasz she was killed but all they saw was me looking over the ledge Zasz pushed her from. Gordon still helps but he was demoted due to trying to help me and now the very own crimelord know as Black mask is in charge of the police force. Back to the present, it's not good I was almost in an alley where I could hide and rest when suddenly a spot light flashes on me.

_**CHAPTER 5 "war is declared"**_

I jump through a window and grapple onto a bar but a cop shoots my leg before I get to the bar. I almost fall but grab a wooden ledge and swing into a pile of bricks. The bricks smash but so does my shoulder. I walk through the pain, I've been through worse. I hear swat vans and police copters arrive. I try to hide under a staircase but right at that moment cops and swat charge in through a door shooting. I run to my right and grapple onto a window ledge that topples, I jump from it on time and grab a lamp that snaps and I fall through the wood floor. The police surround the hole and swat members go down the stairs. I crawl behind a crate and press the automatic autopilot button on my belt that contacts the bat-mobile.

_**CHAPTER 6 "pain is my friend"**_

I kick the crate over and the swat team runs aside as it crashes down. I take the advantage and grapple onto the staircase. Police run to that side of the room above me but I'm faster and make it to a window. I jump out and fall; I grab a gargoyle that gives me enough time to jump into the window of a hotel. I crash into a room and land on a coffee table. I take the table and hook it to my grapple and but my mask and cape on it. The decoy launches out the window at a copter and it gives me enough time to get to an elevator.

_**CHAPTER 7 "black time"**_

The elevator opened up and I was done changing into my clothes. Batman might not be the one to escape but Bruce Wayne can. I went out the back just in case though and that was where the bat-mobile pulled up at. I got in and drove as fast as I could. When I got to the bat-cave Alfred helped me recover and I insisted to find a conclusion to this mystery but he said that if batman were to stay below the radar Bruce Wayne must occasionally travel onto the radar. I agreed on the one term that I could at least find out more about the police chase I stopped.

_**CHAPTER 8 "no one is trustworthy"**_

When the thug was in his cell I payed him a visit and started off by slamming his head into the cage. He fell down with blood on his forehead but I didn't stop and grabbed him by the throat and threw into the wall. He staggered and fell over, "Why were the police chasing you", I interrogated. He crawled back, "N- n- no, stays away, get away from me". I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him face to face, "that's not what I wanted to hear". He put his hands up and tears started a little, "Please don't hurt me, it wasn't my fault, joker made me do it". I gritted my teeth and slammed him into the wall, "Do what! Tell me everything". He crawled back whimpering, "Please, he said he'd kill me, you didn't see him". I had enough, besides we were making too much noise. At least I knew what cell to check next, joker.

_**CHAPTER 9 "good cop bad cop"**_

The next day Gordon contacted me with the bat-signal. I landed on the roof and said, "This is dangerous Gordon the cops might see it", he frowned and pointed his gun at me, "I'm sorry they have Barbra", I throw down a smoke pellet and jump off the roof hearing him scream no and shoot. I had to know where she was without Gordon getting caught. I heard voices saying, "Tisk tisk Gordon you had his trust but now he'll never fall for your tricks", joker. Gordon said back to him, "where is she, she knows I'm always there for her on every forth, words don't hurt me but if you tell me where she is you can go and help". Joker laughed, "Oh but I don't see the fun in that, and you have one week before times up". I think Gordon was talking to me though every forth words, hmmm, but me you help, he wants me to help. I write a note and put it on his desk before going back to the cave.

_**CHAPTER 10 "a plan"**_

I watch through binoculars as Gordon looks at the note-

Dear Gordon,

It is me, batman, meet me at crime alley and you can

Pretend like you caught me and take me to joker. I have

A plan.

He nods and gives a thumb up as if he knows I'm watching him.

_**CHAPTER 11 "one last joke"**_

Joker was laughing swirling a crowbar in his hand when Gordon dragged me in by my cape. He swung his crowbar at Gordon but grabbed it and kicked him onto the floor. Joker got up laughing and looked at me. His face! It was like his flesh was slowly disappearing. He said, "Scary isn't it bats? I got it from are cold hearted friend ". I ducked a swing of his crowbar and said, "How". Joker laughed and swung the crowbar again but I grabbed it, punched him, and tossed the crowbar aside, "HOW", I said. Joker smiled wiping blood off his chin, "I wanted a cure for my insanity so is a doctor right, I asked him and he double crossed me", joker laughs as he pulls out a gun, "and the funny thing is that your about the have it too", a pain goes to my head and I fall on the ground. I see blur and hear laughing, not joker's though, Harley.

_**CHAPTER 12 "the joke is on you"**_

I wake up slowly and see joker coughing, "wakey wakey bats I need your help good thing you got enough rest", he laughs and I say, "why would I help you", he laughs so hard I think he might die, "because there is a little bit of you and me too bats", he pushes a button on a controller and I feel a pinch in my side and look. I see a cord execrating and putting blood in me from a bag of joker's blood. Joker laughs and coughs at the same time and then says, "look were running out of time I need you to find for that cure", I'm not threatened, I say, "why should I care, so we both die, I'm fine with that", joker gasps and says while coughing, "just think when you're taking your last breath, Gotham is doing the same". I get angry and say, "What do you mean", joker sits in a chair and says, "well I did ship my blood to hospitals all around here, what did you really think I wouldn't motivate you". I put the task aside and ask, "Where's Gordon", joker laughs, "he's ok; I let him off the hook since you're more of a fish". I frown, "where is freeze, I'll get the cure", joker coughs and says, "you're the detective, figure it out, I'll be in touch". He gets up and kicks me out a window. My ropes snap and I break free landing on my feet. I contact Alfred in my ear piece, "bad news, joker poisoned me, I must find freeze for a cure". Alfred sounds worried when he says, "oh no, he must be somewhere cold I'll send the data to the bat-mobile so you can track him, be careful". I say, "Its ok Alfred, I'll be fine".

_**CHAPTER 13 "arctic chill"**_

I drive the bat-mobile while talking to oracle, "I need you to try and make a cure I sent a sample of my blood to the bat-computer". She sounds worried and asks, "are you going to be ok I can send Tim or dick they can help, and what about dad, he called saying mom was in danger", I calm her, "it'll be ok just make sure you find a cure if I can't". I pull up in front of a bar that is frozen shut. Defiantly the place, I kick down the door and walk slowly scanning my surroundings for freeze. Suddenly a blast of ice hits my arm on the wall and I'm stuck. "Hello batman, you shouldn't have come here", says as he prepares to fire at me again. I break free and throw bat-a-rangs that hit his freeze cannon. He yells as it explodes crashing him into a wall. I glide ontop of him and say, "where's the cure", freeze smiles, "there is no cure". I grit my teeth and punch his oxygen tank causing the cold air to come out. "No you'll kill me", he says, I smile and say, "not exactly but you'll defiantly be in pain". He frowns and says, "I didn't make one but I can if you find the blood of a living person who has been alive for 300 years", I slam him against the wall and he grunts, I yell, "HOW CAN I TRUST YOU", he smiles and says, "you can't", I try to tell him people's lives are at stake and remind him of Nora.

_**CHAPTER 14 "mouth of the demon"**_

After talking to freeze we came to a conclusion. If I can find Talia then I can find Raus. But Talia is smart and lethal she could be anywhere. The sewers are the best system to move without being detected. I know I have to find her, for Gotham, for me, and for that mad man. That is where I used the sewers to find the original base, crime alley. It always goes to where I started the batman. Luckily Talia loves me and would give me a sample but the problem is I love her too. She could easily kill me if she wanted. She was actually waiting when I arrived. She said she was watching me and I needed the cure. Although if I wanted it I would have to find her father. He was still dead under the new Wayne foundation. It use to be a store until the explosion and of course Luscious thought buring them under a stronger building would make sure they didn't return. But Talia did.

_**CHAPTER 15 "black pit"**_

I used the hole from Wayne manner to find the bat-cave when I was young. I remember this place use to scare me, now it feels like home. The tunnels were used during world war one so they led to different parts of Gotham. I knew one led to the pit Raus died in. I saw bats fly aside when I moved a rock that collapsed during the explosion. It hid a hole that I slid down to a large room. It was empty but in the middle was a hole big enough for me to go down. I went, I fell, and I landed in front of the dead Raus Al Ghoul.

_**CHAPTER 16 "make them laugh one last time"**_

When I got the blood and returned it to freeze joker had already destroyed freeze's lab. Green spray paint on the wall said, batsy if you have the cure you better hurry. I went to joker's layer and he was in a wheel chair, his hair had small spots missing and his face was almost gone. He weakly moved his hand for the blood sample but I said, "Where is freeze". Joker smiled as he slowly shut his eyes and fell out of his wheel chair, "JOKER", I yelled. It was no use, he was dead. Freeze walked up from behind me and said, "Forget the clown; you have to save Gotham, give me the blood". 1 hour later the cure was in my hand, I drank half and felt my body slowly recover, now for Gotham. Freeze and I exchanged are friendship and he said, "now I need a favor from you, Nora", I told him I'd find her as soon as Gotham was saved and left.

_**AFTERMATH**_

Joker was dead, Harley was never heard of, luckily freeze was reunited with his wife and quit his life of crime. The other psychopaths seemed sad joker was gone while others were glad. I still fight for Gotham, I gave it the cure, I gave it safety, and I gave it protection. The bat-signal shines in the sky and I grapple to GCPD. Gordon says, "I never said thank you", I walked to the ledge, I had other problems, but before going I said, "and you'll never have too", I glide into the city of crime, for I'm not a hero, I'm not a villain, I'm something more, a dark legend.

Coming soon- BATMAN DARK LEGEND


End file.
